


I aim for the skies tonight // Tommyinnit (Dream SMP)

by ShadowDragon10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Lives, A Story, Death, Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Hotel, Manipulation, Memories, PTSD, Prison, Roleplay, Sad, TNT, TommyInnit - Freeform, Torture, Trapped, Trauma, aim for the skies, big innit hotel, dream - Freeform, duel mention, jack manifold - Freeform, l'manberg, mcyt - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon10/pseuds/ShadowDragon10
Summary: Tommy was stuck in the prison for 7 days. 7 days filled with torture and manipulation. Once he was out, he realized he had something to do before he was gone. With an explosion in his hotel and tears searing down his cheeks, Tommyinnit's legacy comes to an end. He himself, his own unfinished symphony, had finally drawn to a close.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	I aim for the skies tonight // Tommyinnit (Dream SMP)

Tommy was out of the prison with Dream. It had been a full week when Sam finally came to retrieve the boy from the room and the true prisoner who sat inside of it with a sly, satisfied smile on his face. He had done what he had needed to do to the boy.

Free from those obsidian walls, Tommy walked to his home. When he got to his dirt home, he raced through his chests and pulled out as much sand and gunpowder as he could. He also grabbed bits of redstone and a stone button and walked to his hotel. The Biginnit hotel, the best hotel, the one he had worked on for so long. It was something he had cared about more than anything else other than the discs in so long.

Tommy walked into the build and came out with tears in his eyes after he finished what he needed to do. He forced a smile on his face for presentation to anyone that was around. No one wanted to see a desolate Tommyinnit. No one wanted to see the emotions painted on his face. So much pain had already come from showing too much emotion.

He stopped in front of the hotel and turned towards it. He wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand as he tried and failed to stop them from streaming down his cheeks.

“Tommy?”

Tommy turned, startled, to find Jack standing behind him. Words of what Dream had told him about Jack whispered through his ears and staring at the man, he realized it was true. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, wanted to ignore it, but it was true. The darkness behind the man’s eyes when he looked at the boy told Tommy all he needed to know.

Tommy said nothing to him, turning back towards his building. He placed the button on the ground, connected to the redstone he had laid out. His hands shook but he couldn’t fight against Dream. He was trapped in the green man’s web and there was no escape. No matter where that monster was, whether he roamed free or was trapped behind obsidian walls, Tommy was always under his control. The boy had been lured into a false sense of security. It had been his downfall to believe he would ever be safe.

“It was never meant to be,” Tommy proclaimed loudly, fighting against the shake in his voice. Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned down and pressed the button at his feet.

There was a deafening silence, and suddenly everything turned white. Explosions seared against Tommy’s skin and screaming into his ears. The light momentarily blinded him, and the boy was thrown back against the force of the explosion. The ground rumbled and shook as stone and wood and everything else came crumbling down to ruins in the pit Tommy’s TNT had created. He lied on the ground and stared at nothing but the smoke that curled around his head. He felt someone grab his arm, felt himself get hauled to his feet and felt hands trying to usher him away.

Tommy pushed against it with a snarl, choosing to go towards the explosion instead.

“Tommy, what did you just do?!” Jack screached, racing forward to grab Tommy’s arm again.

Tommy yanked his arm away and turned to Jack, not with the giddy and insane eyes of Wilbur Soot, but of those filled with tears and horror. Tommy spoke something softly and Jack shook his head.

“I’m sorry?” he asked loudly.

Tommy let out a bitter laugh at those words, cackling until his shoulders shook, more so in sobs than laughter. 

Jack frowned and stepped away, confused. “Tommy?”

“Those words-” Tommy started, choking on the smoke that filled his lungs. “Why do those words get said so much? They have no meaning, none, none at all! They don’t- they don’t work, don’t help, don’t… ‘Sorry doesn’t cut it’.”

The words burned out of Tommy’s throat and he felt himself choke on them. He turned back towards the smoldering building that he had destroyed.

He was speaking to himself despite the fact that he was screaming now. “Dream, why do you have to do this?! I was sorry, I said I was SORRY! I said it, I meant it, why do you have to do this- destroy everything I ever fucking loved, everything I ever cared about. Dream, why-”

Tommy saw in his peripheral that Jack had stiffened at the man’s name. Tommy stopped, knowing that that monster couldn’t hear him now, and instead just shook his head and let it drop against his chest.

“Dream always wins,” Tommy whispered, tears streaming down his face. “You _always_ win…”

He was always trapped under that man’s claws. No escape. No escape… no, that was wrong. There was one. It was not permanent with Dream around, but it would be safe. If it would free Tommy from Dream, even just for a second, it was worth it.

Tommy turned towards Jack, who was standing there watching.

“Jack,” Tommy hoarsely called to the man. “Jack, I need you to- need you to help me with something.”

Jack frowned but said nothing. As Tommy moved towards the man, Jack saw in the boy’s eyes that there was unfathomable pain burned into his blue eyes. There were things no man, much less a child, should have seen and gone through burned into his eyes.

“Jack, could you keep this just between the two of us? Don’t tell Tubbo, or anyone. Please. Please, promise me you won’t tell them what’s going to happen.”

“What? What’s about to happen?” Jack questioned, confused.

Tommy ignored him. “Tell them that I went away on a long vacation, far far away where I am safe, where I am okay. Tell them not to come after me because I’ll be far away, so far that none of them could ever find me. Away from Dream, away from danger. Please.”

“What do you mean-” Jack started, getting cut off as Tommy pulled out a diamond sword glistening with enchantments.

“Jack, I need you to- god, how did Wilbur do this.” Tommy shook his head. He felt his hands shaking as he handed the sword to the man in front of him. “I need you to kill me. A-and… and to write my story. Don’t choose a side when you write it, please. I don’t want you to paint me as some great hero or monstrous villain. Just Tommyinnit. Just the 16 year old child. The kid who went through war after war, who lost two of his lives on the same day, who was betrayed by everyone, exiled from his country twice, once by a monster who took over his country and second by his best friend. Write about the boy who was tortured and traumatized, about a boy who watched his brother die to his father’s hand, about a boy that lost everything and then some. A kid who made mistake after mistake and was punished for things he didn’t understand. Hurt by everyone who then they turned around and called him a monster. A boy who-” Tommy’s voice broke. He reached up and slowly wiped the tears from his face. He struggled to breathe, but he had to do this. He had to have someone tell his story.

“Tommyinnit, the unfinished symphony that will never be finished. Something that went out with a bang, falling like the nation of L’Manberg, dying like the man who was the only person Tommy had, his older brother, a man who he watched go insane at his side, Wilbur Soot. He was his flame and fire and he burnt out too fast.

“Write about who I was when I’m gone.”

Tommy looked up at Jack, who was staring at him with a face full of conflicting emotions. Tommy reached towards the sword Jack was holding and guided the tip to press against his stomach. The cold tip burned through his clothing like it was nothing. Tommy looked up to the skies and smiled as the man plunged the weapon through the boy. The light churned in the boy’s eyes as his final tears burned down his cheeks, and for the last time the light faded from his bright blue eyes.

_“Do I shoot him, Wil, or do I aim to the skies?”_

_“Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”_

_I’m aiming for the skies now, Wilbur. I hope I made you proud._


End file.
